


Draecember 2017 Day Twenty: Back to School

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [20]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood, Combat, Fighting, Gore, Violence, Vomit, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: As a new member of the Legion, Jen is forced into a vigorous training exercise by the brutal Legion.





	Draecember 2017 Day Twenty: Back to School

Jen lay down on the smooth, stone ground, cheek pressed into the cold and staring off. Her vision was blurry, face cut up, ears ringing, she could barely hear the words being barked to her from her superiors.

“Up! Again!”

A rough kick to the stomach as she rose up caused her to crash back to the ground, rolling around a bit before she stood up, dizzy and nauseous, but able to look around. All around her, Eredar were in a similar situation to her. Now infused with Fel strength, they were being trained in combat by the Legion and their methods were harsh. Their current exercise was amongst the worst Jen could find. Pitted against a demon equal in strength, the Eredar found themselves in a one on one fight with their counterpart, yet for the most part, they were struggling. Jen, in particular, found herself matched with a particularly brutal Fel Guard and he was currently having her way with her. He easily deflected her strike and a strong left hook across the jaw had her careening to the floor in an instant. Woozy and mildly concussed, she stood across from her smirking opponent, spitting blood to the floor.

“Good, now re-engage”

The Nathrezim overseeing this part of the training floor continued on the fight of the two combatants left in their own hands as they once again squared up. She braced herself as her sword came crashing down, her newfound strength able to withstand the fury of blows he had dealt in quick succession. Angry, he once again swung his massive plated gauntlet in her direction, but sniffing the move out a mile away, she easily stepped back leaving him vulnerable. In quick succession, she severed his arm and plunged her blade into his side, cutting out the back and watching the demon crumple into a bloody heap in front of her.

“Very good Jenovaar, using a blunder on his part to be his end.” The Nathrezim strode by, making almost no noise for someone his size, his hulking frame and wings enveloping a lot of space. “It's time for another challenge.”

She groaned, rubbing her head as her head still swam, pounding in pain from the earlier blow. “No, please, I need a break”

He chuckled, waving his hand dismissively and grinning with an ugly, toothy smile. “Never any rest for the army of Sargeras my dear.”

He stepped into the ring in front of her, cracking his knuckles and flexing his hands, the long claw-like nails he had posing as his only weapon for the moment.

“Well come now, let’s see what you are made of.”

Jen moved it sword bared as she took a swipe at him. The Dreadlord easily caught her sword, twisting her wrist until she let go, and threw it off to the side. Holding what felt like her dislocated wrist she backed up from a couple of swipes before he snarled, unamused with her retreat. Fortunately for him, the small area they were in had barriers and soon Jen felt pressed against the wall. He slowly flapped his wings before spraying out an ugly swarm of bats, insects, and other nasty plagued things her way. She ducked away, but not before feeling it pray deep into her. She bent over coughing, vomiting the vile substance profusely out of her lungs on the ground before feeling another strike to the back of her head. She topples forward and crashed to the ground, her headache pounding her even more as she writhed in pain on the ground.

“Up, up on your hooves now!”

He gripped her by the neck and lifted her up, nails digging into her neck drawing blood, choking the life out from her before tossing her aside. She quickly regained her balance, still coughing out and spitting blood. Through her blurred and teary vision, she found her sword. She sprinted for it but found a swift punch coming her way. She quickly ducked but fell to the ground. Crawling over she took it and turned, watching the Dreadlord come in for the kill. She quickly conjured a bolt of fel energy and fired it at him. Hitting the Nathrezim square in the chest and catching him off balance, opening him up for Jen. Stepping in she quickly stabbed through his neck, a gurgling chuckle coming from him before he too fell before her blade. She stood back and watched, the adrenaline slowly fading away as she dropped he sword and clutched at her head, falling to the ground and smacking it hard against the stone for the third time. Slowly, the life would fade from her body as well, ending her first days of training. Of course, her soul and body would be reunited once more at a later point. Once that happened, training would begin once again and the whole cycle would continue itself over and over. Sargeras wanted a perfect army and for him, the only viable teacher was failure. Until her training was over she would always be heading back to school, one way or another.


End file.
